


Let’s Play | Jisoo

by fiestar



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Altered Mental States, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Masochism, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Summary: Follow me onTumblrfor more.





	Let’s Play | Jisoo

It’s hard to properly tell what a person is like unless they display definitive and consistent personality traits, that’s your belief. Then again, maybe you’re bias to that version of finding companionship. It would probably be faster, and more fun, to go with the old fashioned trial and error, but it wasn’t for you. Just the thought of possibly wasting your time on someone that wasn’t who you would want in the end irked you. Not the annoying type of irk that had you huffing and rolling your eyes; that wasn’t in your personality. It’s more so the feeling that mirrors regret. Wasting time and energy isn’t something you happen to be very fond of even if it was the conventional way to pick out your right match.

You know exactly who you want. You can see her in your mind’s eye. Not a face per se but characteristics that made her perfect for you alone. Growing up as the daughter of a marital counselor and a psychiatrist had you learning mind games at a young age. You could manipulate even the most stable people to become putty in your hands. It did sound a bit dangerous, and it is, just not for you. If someone fell prey to your sadistic ways it could only be blamed on how inattentive they are. You’re an open book. What could you possibly gain from hoarding away your true face to attract people that will once the mask comes off? Nothing that’s really of any substance.

You’re arguably a very dangerous woman, a borderline sociopath. Your mind held barely any type of emotion. You think apathetically, with your head not your heart. Which is why you’ve been scouring the four corners of this city to find the absolute perfect woman. Though Seoul is a huge, bustling place filled with hundreds of thousands of beautiful women you only needed one of them. Each face you see that piques your interest has let you down in the long run. Long meaning the time it takes you to look up their SNS and Facebook, or any other social media to get a glance into their lives. It only takes one wrong thing to turn you off of even the most gorgeous woman. In the end you wonder if this mission is really worth completing. You’ve wasted enough of your time trying to find a premade girl when you have the means of creating her from an already existing template.

You’ve wiped people’s minds until they believed they were whatever you told them to be. Idly, you wonder if poor Min Ah from middle school is out of the psychiatric hospital yet. You’d picked apart her brain while working on a history project, then pieced it back together in the wrong order. By the time you went home she was completely convinced that she was a mermaid to the point that she became asphyxiated from sitting next to you with a glue stick in her hand. You’d gotten excused from the project as Min Ah had convulsed all over the poster board and you couldn’t be bothered to repair it. Your parents had given you an evaluation when you got home to be sure seeing your friend turn blue and nearly claw her neck open in an attempt to get air into her lungs hadn’t completely traumatized you. Of course it hadn’t. Plus Min Ah was really only an acquaintance, calling her your friend made her seem more important than she was.

You think of the faded bluish-purple Min Ah lips had turned as a woman saunters past you in a dress of the same shade. You’d decided on a club patron as the person you’d use to create the perfect woman and half the people in the VIP area seem quite interested in what you’re here to do. You disregard the men; they’re rather useless being to you, and follow the blue dress as you sip on your champagne. She’s stunning. Aside from the dress being your absolute favorite color–for obvious reasons–it clung so tight to her thin body that you might take her home with you without examine it further. Her face is just as charming with a bright smile and doe-like eyes. It’s almost a shame that they’ll almost undoubtedly lose their sparkling outlook once you’re through with reshaping her. It doesn’t bother you that she’ll be in need of a lot of corrupting, especially not when she’s eyes you in the most obvious ways from her booth with three other girls. Each one of them looks just as stunning as the last and you take a moment to contemplate if the blue dress is alluring enough to turn down the other options. You hear a bell-like laugh and decide that yes, Blue Dress will be your final decision.

You look over the four girls with no real indication which has captured your interest. They all shuffle excitedly on the bench when you smirk in their direction, modest blushes spreading over all their cheeks. This may be easier than you thought. You knock back the last of your bubbling drink and stand. The girl with a pretty light brown hair looks as though she’ll actually fall over and faint if you get any closer. They all look equally starstruck as you sidle up to their table. You’d picked the outfit you’re wearing to enrapture whoever you set your sights on, so far the ironically pure white lace has been doing its job. You stand in such a way that has the tiny dress riding dangerously high up your thighs. They all take the bait.

“You wanna dance, baby?” You ask, staring straight into Blue Dress’ eyes. She nods frantically, popping out of her seat immediately. Once you reach the dance floor you really begin with your plan to reshape this woman. “What’s your name?” Her breath hitches as you grind against her in time to the music.

“Ji Soo. Kim Ji Soo.” It made your life much easier now that she has given you her full name. When you reintegrate her after you’re done tinkering with her mind she’ll need a name. You withhold your own name in favor of loosening her up enough to get her in your town car at the end of the night. As you hoped, she climbs into the car without a care in the world, clinging to you once you sit down beside her. She actually gapes when you arrive at your house. The grandiose mansion has long since lost its wow factor for you after living in it for so many years. Ji Soo happily raves about how beautiful it is all the way to your bedroom. Once the door shuts your fun really starts. Ji Soo plops herself on the edge of your bed, tossing the tiny clutch she brought on the nightstand. It makes a substantial noise. Her phone is in their and she seems like the type of girl to use the thumbprint passcode, so you won’t have to ask her for a password later.

“You’re so pretty.” You coo, “I’m almost afraid to do anything to you.” She gives you a determined look.

“Whatever you’ve got for me; I can handle.” You know she can’t handle _everything_ , that was the whole point of picking her, but that was mental. On a physical level she could probably take what you have in store for her.

“Safe word.”

“What?” Now she looks startled. “Um, lemon, I guess.” Her voice shakes as she chooses the word.

“Remember that. But for now, strip.” She jumps to obey you, tugging off her pretty blue dress as fast as she can. Her underwear are an equally enticing shade of modest white, but you don’t have time to admire them as she obediently tosses them on top of her dress.

“Are you ready, Ji Soo?” She gives you a resolute nod even though her eyes are screaming bloody murder. You almost giggle, you weren’t gonna kill her. You just want to play for a bit. You leave her at the foot of your bed to address your closet. It’s big enough to be a room on it’s own, so you keep all your toys in here for convenience. You carefully select a few before returning to Ji Soo. Her eyes nearly bug out of her head as she surveys the items in your hand.

“Turn around.” She hesitantly pivots. The length of rope you chose is a simple cotton one matches her dress. You loop the familiar two-column knot around her wrists, tugging to make sure they won’t move. Ji Soo herself starts to wiggle her arms, whimpering when they don’t budge. You give her a moment to stop you, but she doesn’t. With a hand on the center of her back you push her so she falls face first on the bed. You flip her over with a heavy hand on her shoulder before crawling over her body. She doesn’t say anything, just stares up at you as you brandish the rest of your toys. Well, one is a toy–a vibrator, to be exact–and the other is a bright red candle. You drop them both next to her head and slide your hand between her legs. Immediately your hand is met with a pool of arousal. For how scared she looks, this sure is exciting for her.

There’s no point in wasting time when she’s so obviously ready, so you easily switch on the toy and glide it inside her with zero resistance. Ji Soo lets out a guttural moan as you press it all the way inside her. You allow her a few moments to adjust before grabbing your lighter from inside your nightstand. It flickers to life with a dull click, passing it’s fire to the candle wick. You purposely chose a brand new candlestick so she wouldn’t wonder who else you did these things to. She meets your eyes with a little whimper just as the first drop of wax hits her skin. Her back arched and she screams. You wait. She grits her teeth in pain but doesn’t say anything, allowing you to continue.

Drop after drop hits her skin and solidifies, her pained shouts turn to pleasures sighs as the wax hits her perky nipples. By the time she’s shaking from her third drawn out orgasm from the vibrator her entire chest is covered in a spray of red. Still, she allows you to continue. Once you remove the vibrator and blow out the candle, you remove your own clothing. Ji Soo’s eyes coyly peek up at you as you toss your pretty white dress to the floor without a care in the world, then widen when she sees that lack of anything hidden beneath the dress. You smirk down at her surprised expression before settling yourself on her face. Her tongue eagerly flicks out to greet your dripping core. Without her hands to steady you, you have free range and use it to your advantage. Ji Soo flattens her tongue and allows you to grind against her face, leaving kittenish licks against your clit every so often.

Your hips start to stutter as you near your end and Ji Soo whiles against your pussy. The vibrations send a shock up your spine. You wonder what she’s trying to say. It can’t be her safe word because she’s eating you like there’s no tomorrow, lifting her head to chase your heat when you try to move away. She moans against you like she’s never done anything that will beat how amazing you feel against her mouth. Well, that’s one way to start breaking her, you suppose. When your orgasm barrels through you, you’re taken by surprise. You were so wrapped up in reevaluating your plan that the pleasure Ji Soo is giving you faded into the background. Now it’s as the forefront of your mind as your hips grind hard against her mouth until it’s borderline painful to continue.

“Let me touch you!” Ji Soo shouts as soon as you move away. Her cheeks are flushed bright red and her mouth and chin are shiny with your release as she begs you. You know cotton rope holds knots all too well and it’ll be frustrating to try to pull them apart with your currently unsteady fingers, so you just smile at her.

“Where do you want to touch me?” You tease. Her breath hitches as her eyes drop to the place between your thighs. With a provoking smirk you settle over her face again, just out of reach of her greedy little mouth. You’re more recovered now as your hands slide over your pussy. Ji Soo tries to sit up, but her tied arms don’t allow it so easily. The pained look on her face as you spread yourself wide open is something you’d love to look at forever. You tease yourself for her sake, slowly rubbing circles into your clit and dipping your fingers inside yourself for only a few second. By the time you actually come you’re so wound up that you release Ji Soo just so she can do it the right way. You kick her off the bed then spread your legs open around her head. Ji Soo is eager to comply with the silent demand.

Now that she’s physically yours, it’s time to get to work on that pretty little head of hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](thx-cum-again.tumblr.com) for more.


End file.
